


All Strung Up

by AdamTheApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra's a Little Cranky, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bottom Julian Devorak, Breaking and Entering, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Magic, Painplay, Punishment, Rope Bondage, coming on command, he need his beauty sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/pseuds/AdamTheApprentice
Summary: Julian breaks into Asra's shop at one AM one time too many, so Asra takes it into his own hands to discipline the doctor.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	All Strung Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erika_youknowtheangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_youknowtheangel/gifts).

> For dear Ethan, who I hope I can call a friend at this point lmao! This has been one of my absolute favorite little pornos to write. Like, I shouldn't get this much satisfaction XD. Well, what's done is done. Please enjoy, Ethan! (And everyone else too lmao I'm not gunna say you're not allowed to enjoy my porn.)
> 
> ~Adam

Asra’s eyes popped open and he stared at the ceiling, his face decidedly blank. After several long moments he sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before looking out the window. The night was still young; it couldn’t be past eleven. And yet, here he was. Awake as if he’d never even fallen asleep in the first place. With a heavy sigh, Asra drug himself from the bed, empty now that his apprentice had moved out to live with Muriel. He pulled the blanket with him, wrapping it around his shoulders as he yawned and walked down the stairs, conjuring a small orb in his hand to light the way.

The shop was dark, the barest shreds of light from the streetlamps outside shining through the window. The backroom, however, glowed through the curtain separating it from the shop proper, reddish-violet light fading in and out. Asra pushed the curtain aside, stepping into the light and fixing the center of it with an unimpressed glower.

Julian averted his gaze, a flush spreading across his features as he tried to struggle against the glowing ropes of magic keeping him in place. A long moment of silence passed between then before the doctor cleared his throat.

“Nice, uhm… weather we’re having…?”

Asra sighed and waved his hand, causing the ropes to drag Julian down to sit in a chair. The captive shivered, biting his lip as he looked up at Asra. The magician crossed over, sitting himself unceremoniously in Julian’s lap and leaning back, letting his head rest against taller man’s shoulder.

“You know, Ilya, magic is a lot harder than it looks. It makes me tired. You know what people do when they’re tired?” Julian opened his mouth to reply, but Asra cut him off. “They sleep. And do you know when people sleep, Ilya?” The doctor gulped thickly, shuddering a bit under Asra’s cold tone. “At night. People sleep at night, Ilya. Which seems to be the only time you want to pay me a visit.”

Julian flinched as Asra sat up and fixed him with a hard glare, squirming and trying not to focus on how hot Asra was when he was in a bad mood. “Look, Asra, I know I keep waking you up bu-”

Asra raised a hand to Julian’s mouth, effectively shutting the doctor up. “I don’t want an excuse. I told you that if you broke in one more time, I would make you regret it, didn’t I?” Another thick gulp. “So you do remember? I knew you were a masochist, but really.”

The magician stood, letting his blanket fall off his bare shoulders. Julian couldn’t help but let his eyes drop, visibly pouting when he saw that Asra was, in fact, wearing pants. With a snap, the glowing ropes from Asra’s booby trap disappear.

“Arms up. What’s your color?”

The doctor quickly offering his hands his hands to Asra, his blush creeping to the tips of his eyes. “Green.”

Asra nodded, stepping forward and slipping the gloves from Julian’s outstretched hands before setting the articles on the table, giving them a look that told Julian that his captor definitely had plans for them later. Asra ran his hands over the doctor’s arms, tugging at his elbows to make him stand as he spoke. “If I go to far, tell me. Aside from that, you’re not allowed to say anything. Sounds are fine, but words will get a worse punishment. Your safewords are, obviously, allowed. Can you say them for me?”

Julian nodded, gulping thickly. “Leeches to pause, Plague to stop.”

Asra smiled a bit before tugging Julian’s shirt up and over his head and drawing harsh lines with his nails over the line of Julian’s collarbone to bring forth a low whine and make his captive’s legs tremble.

After a long moment of appraisal, Asra snapped and the ropes reappeared around Julian’s wrists. With a flick of his fingers, both hands are brought up. Asra stepped forward, hands moving to empty Julian’s pockets. He raised an eyebrow when he drew out a knife, ignoring Julian’s sputtered excuses.

Once everything was set neatly on the table, the magician turned back to drag his gaze over Julian’s body, tutting as he began to work off his captive’s boots and pants. “Oh Ilya, what am I going to do with you. After all, what if there had been guards roaming around? What if I wasn’t home? What if I had guests? You really don’t think any of this through, do you?”

Julian bit his lip as Asra manhandled him backwards into the chair again. With a flex of magical fingers, more ropes crossed Julian’s body, effectively binding him to the chair. Asra squeezed his hands into two fists experimentally, chuckling when Julian let out a long moan as the ropes constricted and relaxed at Asra’s command. “Good, good. Now, I know you like it rough, Ilya. I wonder just how rough you can take it.”

Without further preamble, Asra straddled Julian, his hands tracing up the planes of his sides and over the magical bindings. He leaned in, lips coming to ghost over Julian’s before diving down to attack his neck instead. The shop filled with the swell of Julian’s moans and whines as Asra marked and bit his neck, barely pausing when he tasted blood. The twitch of Julian’s erection, after all, was all the proof he needed that this treatment was doing exactly what he’d expected.

It didn’t take long before Asra pulled back to examine the mess he made. Satisfied that nothing important was bleeding, just a few tooth marks here and there, he leaned forward, kissing Julian deeply and licking into his mouth to make the doctor taste his own blood. To say that Julian was anything but an eager participant in the kiss would be a bold lie, as he moaned with reckless abandon into the embrace. Asra took the opportunity to bite at Julian’s lip, ravaging it until he drew blood there too.

Finally, the magician drew back, chuckling as he watched Julian pant beneath him, kept upright only by the bindings holding his wrists in the air. Asra admired the way the crimson of his blood shone in the dull red-violet glow of the magical ropes and the debauched haze that clouded Julian’s eyes. Asra swore he could get drunk off the feeling of pure control he felt when Julian handed himself over like this. It was actual euphoria.

Asra hopped up, smirking when his captive strained against the ropes to try and follow. “Oh, Ilya, don’t worry. The fun’s not over yet.”

Julian gulped thickly at the dark, mischievous glint in his companion’s eyes, his breath hitching when Asra strode over to the table, his fingers skimming over the former contents of Julian’s pockets. He lands on the knife, thin and sharp, picking it up and examining it in the light of his magic. After a moment, he set it back down. “Maybe later.”

With that, Asra strode back over, stroking through Julian’s hair with one hand before taking a fistful and tugging back harshily. Julian shuddered and shook against his bindings, a cry passing his lips and quickly derailing into a long moan. Asra glanced down, smirking and chuckling softly was he watched pearly precome beading at the head of Julian’s cock.

“Look at that, Ilya. It looks like you’re going to come without me even touching your cock. Think you can do that for me? Think you can come untouched if I keep hurting you?”

Julian nodded, a breathy ‘yes’ falling from his lips before he could stop himself. Asra immediately let go of his hair, the sharp crack of skin on skin sounding through the shop. For a small second, Asra thought he’d gone too far, Julian’s head still in the position it had snapped to, his auburn curls covering his face and hiding his expression. The magician cupped Julian’s cheek, his thumb sliding over the doctor’s lips. “Ilya..?”

Julian looked back up at him, shaking his hair to the side. Any doubt in Asra’s mind quickly faded, the pure lust in Julian’s eyes telling him that what he had done was more than getting Julian off. Asra let out a laugh, shaking his head. “Aw, my little Ilya likes getting knocked around, then? Good, for a second I thought I broke you.”

Confident once more, Asra dropped to his knees, tightening the ropes holding Julian as he drug his nails over the doctor’s outer thighs. He mouthed at the soft, tender flesh of the insides of Julian’s thighs, letting his teeth graze teasingly. He paused just short of the doctor’s throbbing cock, pinning Julian with a hot look before sinking his teeth into the thigh he’d just been lavishing with attention.

Julian jerked and twitched with a yelp and a moan, but Asra’s mouth didn’t budge. After she was sure the bite would bruise, he switched to the other side, lifting the leg over his shoulder so he could get a better biting angle. This time he kept his teeth still until he felt the familiar metallic bite of blood on his tongue. With a little lick, he pulled away, relishing in the way his captive hissed with pain.

Asra sat back on his heels. Licking a drop of Julian’s blood from his lip as he looked over the sight before him. Julian was a shaking mess, his cock twitching between his legs as blood slid sluggishly down his chin, neck, and thigh. The scratches he’d drawn earlier were still red, and one had almost broken the skin. His eyes lingered there for a moment before he smirked and went back to the table.

When Julian saw what Asra came back with, he let out a low, excited moan. The metal of his knife glinted in the light of Asra’s magic, the lithe blade fitting perfectly in the slender hand that held it. Asra pressed his fingers to the cool metal of the blade, pushing just enough of his magic into it to warm the blade to a pleasant heat before bringing it to Julian’s skin.

The tip of the knife traced delicate lines across Julian’s jaw and down his throat. It dug ever so slightly into Julian’s collarbone, painting a red line of blood. Slowly, more cuts sprung to life across the pale planes of Julian’s chest, an intricate pattern that followed the lines of the bones beneath. With every fresh incision, another heady moan was pulled from the more than willing victim.

Asra leaned in as he finished drawing a line down Julian sternum, taking his ear lobe between his teeth for a moment before whispering softly and letting his breath ghost over the shell of Julian’s ear. “Are you ready to come for me, Ilya? You did so good, I think you deserve it.” Julian nodded eagerly, shifting his arms and squirming in his seat. “That’s my good boy. You have permission to come.”

With that final remark, Asra drew the flat of the still warm blade across the pulse point of Julian’s neck. He hummed with satisfaction as Julian tensed and let out a strangled cry. He pulled away to watch the bliss contorting Julian’s features, proud that his grey eyes were practically rolled back into his head.

As Julian came down from his orgasm, Asra slowly lowered the doctor’s arms and released the magic bindings one by one, whispering soft words of praise. He helped Julian stand, leading him to the stair and guiding him up them one by one. When they reached the top , he took Julian to the bed, settling him gently onto the covers and assuring him that he would be back in just a moment.

Quickly as he could, Asra grabbed a bowl and some wood chips, coaxing the salamander awake and conjuring water into the bowl. He set it to heat on the stove before heading back to the bed, kneeling in front of Julian and taking his wrists gently.

The doctor watched Asra slowly massage his wrists, his heart a fluttering bird caught in the cage of his chest. Slowly, the haze left his mind. He began to feel the real sting of the cuts, the dull ache of his cheek and the bites, and the tension in his shoulders.

Asra pressed a soft kiss to Julian’s cheek before getting the now warm water and a cloth, slowly tending to each cut and bite and scratch he made. With each, he asked Julian’s permission whether or not to heal the wound.

Once all the knife cuts were healed and the bites treated mundanely, Asra moved onto the bed, situating himself behind Julian and beginning to work on the knots in his shoulders.

“Are you feeling okay, Ilya?”

“I am… I think I needed that more than I realized.”

“You’re not mad about you cheek?”

“Of course not, Asra. Though I have to say, I didn’t think I would, uh… enjoy it as much as I did.”

Asra smiled softly as he noted the way the tips of Julian’s ears lit up at the confession. “Well, I’m not going to make a habit of it. Next time, tell me beforehand if you want that kind of thing, okay?”

Julian nodded, rolling his shoulders when Asra’s hands left them. He began to stand, but a pair of deceptively strong arms pulled him down into bed. “No way, Ilya. You’re staying here. You wanted to see me so badly that you broke in, remember?”

Julian began to speak, but Asra cut him off with a kiss that quickly engulfed them both. It wasn’t long before both were content, curled up in one another’s arms and happy to leave the blanket downstairs where Asra had shed it. After all, they could keep each other warm enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
